In the state of the art, two types of closed cooling circuits can be used for all fields combined:
with phase change:                sealed for life with no compressor, such as heat pipes: not concerned by the invention        removable, with compressor, such as air conditioning and heat pumps.        
without phase change: a single pump is sufficient to route the liquid and heat that it carries between the heat source and the location at which heat is dissipated, usually through heat exchangers.
Three families of antifreeze liquid are used in circuits without phase change:
brines (aqueous solution of various salts): brines have the required characteristics apart from the possibility that they can cause dangerous reactions when they are in contact with a current at a high voltage of 54 volts; after water evaporates, the salts are conducting and cause exothermal reactions with flames and splashes.
non-aqueous solutions: may have all the required properties, particularly in that they are dielectric and therefore they do not cause any dangerous reactions when in contact with high voltage but their heat carrying capacity is insufficient and the cooling system must be much larger and less economic.
aqueous solutions of glycols and similar products:                MPG monopropylene glycol: causes a dangerous exothermal reaction when it is in contact with a gold-plated or silver-plated conductor and through which a current passes at high voltage: electrolysis of glycol causes flames and there will be no overcurrent and therefore the electrical circuit will not trip; the risk of fire is thus high;        MEG: mono-ethylene glycol: dangerous for humans:        PEG: poly-ethylene glycol: behaves like MPG:        glycerine or glycerol: not frequently used, behaves like MPG        
In summary, there are several non-aqueous solutions that exist but none can give all the required characteristics. Globally, they have a low heat carrying capacity and are expensive. This makes the cooling system for electronic boards, electrical components, and machines close to electrical currents larger and more expensive.
The development of this type of liquid takes a long time. The validation of compatibilities with materials is tedious.